


You're In

by DeepDenizen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genetic Engineering, and you do a lot of shit, crime boss!reader, you're in brooklyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDenizen/pseuds/DeepDenizen
Summary: You never thought your biggest partner in crime would be your BIGGEST partner in crime.Things will get interesting





	1. 1.

You sat in your large studio chair, leaning back. Today has been a long day. Five of your highest guarded facilities were ratted out. You rubbed your forehead, thinking back to how much money that was going to cost. The crashing waves of the Brooklyn Harbor echoed from outside your coast side site, well, more of an abandoned Coast Guard building.

"Boss?" You turn towards the voice, narrowing your e/c eyes.

"What is it, Vinci?" You growl, tapping your fingers on the wood table.

The ashy man winces at your tone, popping his knuckles anxiously. "He sent another package." You perk up, stopping your fingers from clawing the table.   


"Well?" You snap, hiding your excitement, "What are you waiting for? Bring it in!" You stand up from your chair and land on the floor with a clack. You straighten out your black jacket and tie, fumble with your white, pin striped hat and walk casually out of the office door.   


For the past few months, every two weeks you would get a package from a mysterious donor. Whether it be ammo, weaponry, intel or just cold hard cash, there was always a note directed towards you. At first, you were furious, thinking someone slipped because nobody, NOBODY, knew the location of the mansion except your workers, or your middle name, for that matter. Oh boy, you were furious. That is, until you got a good look into the package. First, it was just money. but then, after a shooting down near the bridge, there were weapons. Big ones.

You reached the end of the concrete corridor and pressed the key code for the elevator. A shake goes through the building, and you give the closed doors a bang. "Damn place needs to be renovated." You growl, tapping your foot. The lift doors open, and you step inside with Vinci, and he presses the down the button.

"As always," Vinci whistles, "We can't open it without your hand print." 

"Hmmm" You hum, holding your hands over your coat. "He's good." 

"He is," Vinci agrees. "We even checked all the video tapes. But, it went to static around 3 in morning. When the cameras were back up, the packages were sitting there, on the docks."

You nod, the elevator beeping to the first floor. The doors slide open, and you step onto the tile floors. You strut down the hall, sliding your white gloves off your hands and slapping them into Vinci's. "Make sure to feed p/n." You order, fixing your h/c curled hair. 

"Yes ma'm." Vinci nods, running off. You smirk, walking down to the docks. The crate is large, larger than yourself. The tech is almost alien in appearance, more advanced than anything you've ever seen. It's material looks like metal, and it glows red from time to time. You straighten your shoulders and back, walking up to the box. Your hand lifts up to the bright, magenta screen, and you pull it back. 

You breathe in deeply, and press your hand against the pad. You can feel it scan your hand's features, a small fuzzy feeling moving through your fingertips. The screen flashes, and a hiss exits the crate with cold air coming from it. The box falls open, and you wave the cold air away.

Your eyes widen in excitement, and the smirk on your face only grows wider. "Boys..." You sing, "We have some new weaponry." You pull out the large machine gun and chuckle, "I love this business." You set the gun down, and your eyes catch the yellow edged note, taped to the ammo boxes. You tilt your head and go to pick it up.    


_Word travels fast, doesn't it?_ __  
         Many have been talking about the recent siege of your strongholds, and I must say, your men have put up quite a fight. As a gift, I have doubled the amount of ammo in this week's export. You seem to be needing it.    
_~ Your dear partner_

Your smirk slightly changes to a sliver of a smile, before you clap your hands. "Everyone, get to moving the shipment to the vaults! Now!" You bark, turning on your heel and going up the ramp. Who is this guy? 

You climb up the stairs, taking off your hat for a second to air out your hair. In all truth, you think, I have never tried to contact him back, have I? You shrug, it must be just one of the earlier donors of money, or distant familia.

But, as all else, it is time to turn in for the night. You sigh, walking out of the front doors and to your f/c corvette. Vintage, yes. But it can still outrun those new fangled police cars. You twirl the keys around your finger, humming a soft tune. 

Completely oblivious to the pair of glowing red eyes, atop of the roof. But just like that, they're gone.

You unlock your car, hopping into the front seat. 

It only takes a few minutes, driving along the back roads of course, to get to your Italian style mansion. Hidden from the weary eyes of the government, just nestled up against the coast front. You park the car just in in front of the front door, and exit it. You sigh, running your fingers through your h/t hair and you walk around the car to the patio. 

You're just about to unlock the doors before you notice something off. The handle and lock has been scratched at and keyed, and the door was open just a tad. 

Strange, you think, I remember locking it. You furrow your brows together, and pull open the door. Your hand goes for the gun in your pants pockets and you aim forward. You narrow your e/c eyes and scan the room. Nothing seems out of place or out of order. You scowl, creeping forwards. No glass is broke, none of the vases are shattered, and the flat screen TV is still intact. So scratch off vandalism. The only things you can think of now are someone left or someone never came out.    


You move up the stairs, trailing your hand on the rail. You usually leave the air conditioner on when you're not at home. So why is it so hot? You growl, and you slam the door open on your right. You peek around the room, scowling. P/n hasn't came back, so he is probably still swimming up the harbor. Something sounds off the alarm, just outside.

A snarl leaves your throat and you rush down the stairs. You sprint through the wide open doors and point the gun at the green car roaring off to the road. You slowly pull the trigger, before you spot the note on the floor.

_Many people want to meet you._

You frown at the cryptic message, and lower your gun. What is that supposed to mean? You growl, shutting the door and locking it. Well of course many people want to meet you, you have more money than most people on the coast. You tear the message apart, and toss it to the wind. 

From above your home, a large hand catches the top half of the note. Red eyes read it with caution. The thing growls, and throws it to the sky.

You yawn, pouring yourself a glass of your favorite cabaret wine. You stretch your arms, lumbering to the couch. With a heavy sigh, you lean back on the cushions, enjoying the sound of the world outside while sipping your drink. The feeling of being watched doesn't shake off, however. It becomes more apparent each passing hour you stay awake, and it doesn't seem like it will be leaving you be anytime soon. 

With a clench to your fists, you stand up from your seat and close the window curtains. Enough is enough. You growl deeply, and walk up the stairs. The hissing and squeaking from the room beside the stairs alerts you that your pet is home, and it has brought dinner. You shake your head and saunter to your own chambers, opening the door to the high class room. 

Funny, you think, I don't remember leaving the balcony doors open. You tilt your head and walk out to the balcony. Only one of the plants has been knocked down, which is progress from the five that are usually cracked on the down stairs patio. You frown, raising an eyebrow. With a shrug, you walk back into your room. Until, one of the roof shingles falls from it's placing. 

You freeze, slowly turning around. "Okay," You state, "I know I heard something that time." You rush back outside, leaning back to look at the roof to see a giant foot being pulled back into hiding? "Whoa," You blink. "What was in that wine?" You hold your head, and walk back inside, completely ignoring the sigh of relief coming from your roof. 

The figure outside watches you carefully as you crawl into bed. It smirks, crawling back down to the ground and going through the forest.   



	2. 2

 You awake abruptly to the pounding of the front door. You growl under your breath, getting out of bed. _Now who could this be?_ You thought, snatching the robe off of the bathroom hook and wrapping it around your body as you make it downstairs. "Yes?" You hiss, opening the front door.

 "Y/n L/n?" A man dressed in formal wear asks.

 "That would be me," You snarl, slowly reaching for the letter opener on the side table. "What do you want?"

 The man looks around, almost flinching at your harsh tone. "My name is Agent William Fowler, and I'm here to ask you a few questions."

 You sneer and grab the small knife. "If this is about the taxes, I swear, I paid them."

 "Ma'am," Fowler sighs, "this is a matter of national security. I'm going to request that you let me in or you will be arrested."

 "What if I resist arrest?" You ask.

 "That...still leads to arrest."

 You stand up straight. "I'd like to see a warrant."

 The man's eyes widen and he groans. "I knew I forgot something."

 A smirk grows on your face. "Some agent you are," you say with a scoff. "No warrant, no entry, bye bye." You slam the door closed, grumbling to yourself. Of course it had to be today. You hope he was just coming here on some tip your brother gave him.

 The phone beeps from the kitchen. You growl, raising an eyebrow. The message system beeps, playing a voicemail. 

  **"Hello Y/n."**

"You got to be kidding me," You frown. You're too tired for this shit.

  **"The government seemed to catch on rather quickly,"** the voice chuckles in a raspy tone.  **"I was expecting you would have had at least a month, maybe two, before they found you. I suppose your security system wasn't all you hoped to be, as it didn't even notice me on your roof last night."**

Nope, screw this shit. You already dealt with a stalker back in college, you weren't dealing with this.

 Going to shut up the operator, you managed to catch the last bit.

  **"I do hope you're grateful. I caught this one trying to access your bank account."**

Something heavy thuds on the roof. 

 You sprint up the stairs, "Anything else?!"

 Something shatters, probably a pot. "Thank you?!" You shout and stomp your way up to the terrace, climbing up the ladder you left up there from the latest wind burst. 

 Your eyes widen and your hand flies to your mouth.

 Of course you were used to seeing corpses, you were a crime boss, damn it to hell. But blood dripping down the tiles, the body serrated in half and black scorch marks on his face was not something you saw from your own escapades.

 "Oh my god," you whisper, slowly inching forwards. Your toes were going to be bloody, but that was just a regular Tuesday night. The blood is still warm. You want to gag, but damn that acid reflex, you couldn't, instead having a burning sensation up and down your throat. 

 "Sorry about the present."

 Your eyes narrow and you snap around. "Listen here, psycho! I don't like being stalked!"

 You growl and climb down the roof, down the terrace and onto the ground. "Show yourself, bastard!" You order, take the gun from your thigh holster.

 "If you promise not to scream."

 "What?" The word barely left your lips before your legs were kicking in the air, a vice grip clutching your torso and lifting you up. "Holy shit!"

 "Don't worry," that raspy voice returns, and what you could only imagine was a giant metal hand turned you around to face blood red optics. All anger you had and heat in your face turn to bone chilling fear and panic. "I won't let anyone harm my partner."

 Everything goes black.


End file.
